Doing what you WANTED
by Zoe A. W
Summary: second piece in the 'wanted' series see profile for details how does she cope, and more importantly how does she live? will things look up? DOes she ever even stand a chance with out him? [leesaku] [oneshot]


The rain poured out side washing the dirt off of the pane. Sakura sat in a bay window watching it fall. She watched the outside be cleansed, and her body staying dirty. The blood stained the pink cushion she was sitting on. The tears rolled down her face like the rain on the window.

B4N

"Sakura!" Her eyes opened to see Tsunade on top of her, her hair blowing, and her hands lighting up a group of tear stained faces. "Sakura, you're awake, I'm almost out though, Shizune!" 

"Tsunade-sama!" A small pig dropped to the ground as her holder took over her master's job. "Hang in there, Sakura." She looked over at the blonde woman, before looking concernedly back to the young girl."

B4N

"People fight and die all the time, Sakura," a cool voice said, walking over to her, feet padding across the floor, and chains dragging slightly.

"How did you get out of ANBU security?" She never looked around.

"I have my ways, my adorable little cherry blossom." A firm hand gripped her chin, and forced her to look into the coal black eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Don't call me that."

His face fell a bit. "Aww… don't be mean. After all, it's me who saved you, not him." He smirked at her.

"Black. Everywhere, the black paint of the dead, the black of the night, the blackened heart, the black in your eyes, I'm scared of it all. He looked at her, before lowering his hand. "But mostly your eyes…I have nightmares of them, getting lost in them, in the Sharingan, getting lost in the black of your soul and heart losing myself to you…like I wanted to for all those years." She looked back out the window, and pulled her bloody legs up to her chest. "Go back down to the guards down stairs, go back to your prison. You're no longer wanted here."

"No." He grabbed her wrists, and pinned her down to the floor, his body on top of hers. "Then lose, lose your heart, lose your soul, lose you life to me."

She spit in his face, "I told you to leave."

"Just for that." He kissed her and she could feel the chakra he sent to brace her throat. "Now you can't talk. He used more chakra to strap her arms, and legs down…he was going to rape her. And she could honestly care less. She had nothing to live for, she had no life away from work anymore, why not? "Now you can't move either." His hands slipped up to her waist where she still wore the bloody black pants from the field. He pulled them down leaving her bottom half bare.

"Do it, please just get it over with." She began to cry, "He's gone and you could care less".

"Sasuke-" Obaa entered the room, and looked around only to see the sheets moving across the bed inch…by inch…by inch. "What?" he drew a knife, and walked over to see Sakura's shorts on the floor, and her feet barely visible with the bed. "what the-Sasuke!" he grabbed the man, pants down, and pushed him against the wall, knife to his throat. "Sakura, are you okay?"

"Fine." She walked over to her clothes, causing the older man to hide his eyes out of decency, before sitting down on the window just like she had been, blood stains on the seat, her underpants, her shirt, and her legs, where it had seeped through and not been cleaned.

"Tsunade will be hearing about this," he said, before locking Sasuke's hands together with chakra and walking out the door.

She continued to sit there day on, and day out, she had never seen it rain so much in the Fire Country. She had denied the food that was offered to her, and had only taken a small glass of water. The only time she had left her spot was to go to the restroom, but she returned immediately. The blood still covered her features, and her hair was now matted to her sweaty neck.

B4N

"The skies are crying," a blonde voice whispered to her. "He's crying along with it." She got no response, so she sat down on the pink seat as well. "He cries because you cry. Just look at yourself. You've been sitting there for a week now, crying. And what for? A dead man! Get over it, Sakura. He's gone! There was nothing you could do, and nothing will ever change that! Get over your sorry self and live your life! There's still a war going on. Don't you think that your best vengeance would be to help defeat the people that defeated him?" Ino looked at her friend who was now crying… again. "Get over it, cry baby." She stalked over to the door.

Then she heard it: "He was not defeated, he got his wish, I just wish that I could have given his ultimate."

"Face the facts, Haruno!" She slammed the door behind her, then muffled yelling was heard along with screams of pain, and "troublesome".

B4N

The blood was gone off of her body, and she now wore a black leather skirt, and a black sleeveless shirt, with arm warmers (like Ino and Sasuke wear before the clothes change), with black boots. "I would like to access the prison chambers." Her voice carried through the hallways causing a few people to look up.

"Ah, she's fine I'll take her!" a voice echoed following hers, she turned to see Sai. "Come on sakura." At the name whispers began to erupt, and Sai bent down to kiss sakura on the cheek which she accepted her eyes still full of hate, and loneliness.

B4N

"Sakura, I can't let you in there," Sai told her.

"Like I care about rules anymore." She walked through the large door, and into a holding chamber, a man around her age sat there huddled in a corner. "Why did you do it?"

"Baby, you came back, just like a good pet should." Sasuke looked at her before walking close, unaware of the other eyes on her.

"I can kill you in what, four seconds, if I go slow and enjoy it. Why did you try to rape me?" Sai's eyes grew wide at her statement.

They only continued to grow as Sasuke laughed. "You love me, so I was going to show you the pain I have seen since I left, but I was also going to give you the joy of me being your first." He smirked.

"Only in your dreams." She walked out, "By the way if you are sentenced to death, I'll be your murderer, and love every second of it."

"Why?"

"You're not my love, you're the reason my love is dead. I only wish I had gone with him, curse karma."

B4N

"Sakura!" A voice boomed through the hallways nearly two months after Lee's death. "There's someone here that I think you should see."

"Coming, take my ten thirty, it's a chunin level." The young girl nodded, and walked off with Sakura's file.

As she proceeded to the door she saw hair out of the glass…it looked like his hair.

"Sakura!"

She turned to see Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, I was told to meet someone here. Do you know who?"

"Sakura, these are Lee's parents. They would like to hear what happened… in his last moments of life." He walked away, leaving the crying mother and the teary-eyed girlfriend-wannabe alone with one stable man.

"Hello, I'm H-Haruno Sakura. I knew your son since his first chunin exam, and was the medic to attempt to save him." She took a beep breath, and continued on, "The last moments of his life were…what he always told people to be a dream come true, he got to kiss what he called the girl of his dreams, and even though she died he passes first and was not sentence to see her death." She paused again swallowing a lump in her throat, but was interrupted.

"You were the medic on sight? Why are you alive, and not my son?" The woman wailed only to be shushed and counseled by her husband.

"I was killed trying to save your son, Tsunade-sama herself healed me, because I'm one of the best three medics in the world, the only people higher then myself, are Tsunade, and Shizune!" She cried through tears. "Look I loved your son, and I did what he wanted, I could only heal one person and he knew it, he chose for me to save Uchiha Sasuke, because he knew that it was best for the village, he has given his life to get your home to the point it is now, with out him we would still be wandering aimlessly, because of your son we now know things, and because of your son, I now have a reason to live."

The woman cleared her throat with one last sob, and ran away crying, soon followed by her husband. Sakura just walked back in the building.

B4N

He watched his angel walk over to a stone a cold shiny stone, and sit next to it leaning her head on the top. "Hey lee, I talked to your parents today, your mom seemed as if she could be nice…just not to me under the circumstances." She laughed a bit, "You know I feel stupid talking to a stone, but I know that you're here, you're my angel you're my light, my love, and my hope. I'm going to kill Sasuke tomorrow, he was sentenced to death, should I?" she sighed and laid down next to the tombstone. "I really don't know what I'm supposed to do, all the female population will want to kill me, for killing him, and the male population will think I'm….god what does it matter people don't pay attention anyway I'm not great enough to be anything, what I am talented it is mocked, and I'm not in the top two…there goes all fame!" she said sarcastically, although it was true. "Avenge you and become a human ice cube like bozo the Sasuke clown, or don't kill him, and never live with my self…I could not kill him, let someone else do it, and spit on his grave daily, that would be fun." It began to rain, "guess you don't like that idea huh?"

B4N

"You were lying in the middle of a grave yard during a lightning storm, and you wonder why you're sick?" Hinata peeped out, on the way to a large cross place in the ground…this was it the way Sakura was going to become the most hated being in the village, even Tonton would hate her….okay not Tonton but most people!

"This is Uchiha Sasuke he was found guilty on account of deserting, and giving secret information on the village of Konoha." Sakura said as soon as she had reached the top of a ten foot ladder, "I am Haruno Sakura head medic ninja of said village." She swiped a match to light in, and then blew it out, "And I have no reason to kill this man."

"She loves me too much!" His voice rang out of the crowd, causing murmurs of betrayal among the villagers.

"Liar!" She lit a separate match, "You're the reason my love is dead!" She threw the match onto his hair as opposed to hit wooden pole that she was supposed to throw it on. "Sucker! Don't mess with a konoichi!"

She disappeared, and re appeared in front of the two people she had been up all night thinking about, "I am the dream he though of." She disappeared from Lee's parents, and re appeared in front of his grave.

"Okay now what?" she grabbed a kunai and began to carve on a rock that had been thrown at her loves marker. "Course you don't talk anymore. Okay think like you…I'm gorgeous…okay no think like you in a different manor, live for my protection and happiness." She stood up and dropped the rock again, "Screw the world this is my life my chance my choice…lets see what I can do with this!"

B4N

Okay tell me what you think this is story id like a sequel to just like you always wanted, but t sorta makes sense with out it…right? Okay I have no idea. The point is r&r, and I'm thinking about making a one-shot series of these, like instead of chapters, doing like nine interlocking one-shot, does that make sense? I hope so, if not when (if) id o the third one, it should be clear.

R&R

God bless,

Zoe


End file.
